Sonâmbula De Propósito !
by Loveanju
Summary: Para não afastar-se do marido, Hinata começou a farsa de parecer sonâmbula, mais ela não desconfiava de que Sasuke já estava ciente disso.


Estava em casa tentando arrumar uma maneira de fazer as pazes com o marido sem ter que voltar a falar com ele, sim, poque ela não iria pedir desculpa por uma coisa que não foi totalmente sua culpa e sim dele mesmo.

**Flash-Back :**

_Estavam todos em uma festa na Mansão Hyuuga, todos os ninjas de Konoha estavam presentes no tão comentado casamento de Neji Hyuuga, o gênio do clã, e como Hinata é a 'Prima Preferida do Neji' recebeu o convite de madrinha do noivo, formando um par com Lee._

_A Noiva não era conhecida, tão pouco uma pessoa de importância, era simplesmente uma Hyuuga que morava em uma das casas do Distrito. Claro que ela possuía uma beleza que só as tem, mais para Neji era a cópia perfeita de Hinata. Sasuke, marido de Hinata, de longe percebeu a semelhança entre a Noiva e Hinata, mais preferiu comentar sobre isso com sua mulher mais tarde, de preferencia em casa. _

_Assim como os outros moradores da vila , Sasuke sentou-se ao lado esquerdo de Naruto e Sakura, que estavam na fileira mais próxima dos noivos, e no seu lado direito estava Hanabi e Konohamaru. Claro que era um lugar totalmente estratégico, onde poderia observar sua esposa e o querido priminho que não parava de lançar olhares para a Herdeira Hyuuga e esta lançava olhares e sorrisos para o marido, que sorria de volta._

_~/~_

_O casório transcorreu normalmente, a não ser na Hora em que o padre fez a pergunta para o Noivo: " Hyuuga Neji, você aceita Hyuuga Harumi como sua legítima esposa? " _

_Nessa hora todos estavam atentos e o Hyuuga encarou decepcionado a prima que lhe sorriu e não percebeu os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos, enfim decidiu aceitar, mais com o tom de voz totalmente decepcionado, o que novamente passou desapercebido pela Herdeira Hyuuga._

_Na festa dos noivos, Sasuke tratou de aproximar-se de sua esposa segurando-a firmemente pela cintura antes que algum engraçadinho o fizesse, ou seja antes que o 'Hyuuga atrevido' o fizesse._

_- Tudo bem com você meu amor?- Hinata perguntou a Sasuke._

_- Melhor agora.- respondeu sorrindo de canto, o que fez a Hyuuga sorrir abertamente e não percebeu a aproximação de seu primo._

_- Hinata-Sama, não vai me dar os parabéns?- perguntou Neji._

_- Oh, sim Neji-nii-san! Só estava esperando o momento certo.- disse Hinata se soltando de Sasuke e indo abraçar o primo que lhe estendia os braços.- Parabéns pelo casamente e que você Harumi-san sejam muito felizes!_

_Sasuke que ainda estava ali, apenas observava os primos se cumprimentarem. Não muito contente é claro._

_- Seria mais feliz se meu desejo estivesse realizado.- respondeu o Hyuuga encarando a prima que ficou confusa e o Uchiha que ainda estava do seu lado agora prestava mais atenção na conversa._

_- E que desejo seria esse nii-san?- perguntou Hinata o encarando também._

_- Ter me casado com você, Hinata-sama.- respondeu o Hyuuga. Aquilo foi a gota d´agua para o Uchiha que partiu pra cima do Hyuuga deferindo múltiplos socos no rosto do mesmo._

_Hinata ficou estática, e quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo começou a pedir socorro e tentar de alguma maneira tirar o Uchiha de cima do Hyuuga ou Hyuuga de cima do Uchiha, ela nem sabia mais que estava batendo em quem em meio a confusão que se formou._

_No fim de tudo quem apartou a briga foi Hyuuga Hiashi que mandou o Uchiha ir pra casa esfriar a cabeça e pediu para que Hinata controlasse mais seu marido. A noiva do Hyuuga ficou tão assustada que desatou a chorar, e assim a festa seguiu, sem claro a presença da Hyuuga e o Uchiha._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

Já em casa a Hyuuga e o Uchiha tiveram uma discussão e acabaram por dormir em quartos separados. A Hyuuga ficou a noite toda chorando porque sentia falta do carinho do marido e agora já de manhã tentava pensar em uma maneira para fazerem as pazes.

Depois de muito pensar, decidiu que era melhor passar-se por sonâmbula e ir dormir com o marido no quarto de hóspedes, claro que uma hora ele ia perceber que era pura encenação, mais não custava nada tentar.

Como sempre fazia, na hora do jantar a Hyuuga esperava o marido chegar para jantarem juntos, e não demorou muito a espera, pois o Uchiha sempre chegava na hora exata.

- Tadaima.- disse o Uchiha frio.

- Okaeri. - respondeu Hinata no mesmo tom.- Mei-chan, diga ao senhor Uchiha que o jantar já vai ser servido.- Disse Hinata amigavelmente para a governanta da mansão Uchiha.

- Tudo bem Hinata-sama.- agora dirigindo-se ao rapaz - Uchiha-sama, Hinata-sama pediu-me para lhe avisar que o jantar já vai ser servido.- Mei disse para o Uchiha.

O Uchiha encarando Hinata nos olhos disse para Mei - Diga a Hinata-sama, que vou tomar um banho e já desço para o jantar.- respondeu o Uchiha frio e sumiu no corredor da mansão.

- Hinata-sama o Uchiha... - começou Mei mais foi interrompida por Hinata.

- Tudo bem Mei, eu ouvi. Agora venha aqui que eu quero te explicar essa situação...- Começou Hinata e explicou tudo o que acontecera desde o casamento do primo.

~/~

Durante o jantar o joguinho entre Hinata e Sasuke continuou, e Mei se atrapalhava cada vez que ia responder o que Hinata e Sasuke disseram um para o outro se encarando nos olhos.

~/~

Já no quarto do casal, Hinata se preparava para por o seu plano em ação, só esperava deitada dar a hora de Sasuke dormir.

A Hyuuga ficou uma hora olhando para o teto e por fim decidiu já ir dormir com o marido.

Saiu do quarto do casal sorrateiramente e dirigiu-se para o quarto de hóspedes em que o marido estava, abriu a porta com o maior cuidado do mundo e sorriu ao ver o marido dormindo serenamente e sem a camisa, Sasuke dormindo parecia um anjo, já não pode se dizer o mesmo acordado. Deitou-se do lado da cama que estava vago e abraçou as costas do marido, enterrando a cabeça no mesmo. Sasuke ao sentir o toque abriu os olhos lentamente e viu a figura pequenina atrás de si dormindo tranquilamente, sorriu de canto e virou-se de frente para ela abraçando-a pela cintura, decidiu que de manhã a colocaria na cama do casal.

~/~

Ao acordar, Hinata percebeu que estava deitada em sua cama, e sorriu ao lembrar de ter dormido com o marido.

Sasuke, decidiu não falar nada com Hinata sobre a noite passada esperando que a mesma se explicasse. Como isso não aconteceu, acabou por pensar que Hinata era sonâmbula.

~/~

Assim foi durante toda a semana, de dia eles não se falavam e de noite, Hinata ia dormir ao lado de Sasuke no quarto de hóspedes e na manhã seguinte fingia que nada havia acontecido. Sasuke, estranhando totalmente o comportamento de Hinata, pensou em fazer um teste com ela, diria que ia passar a semana na casa de Itachi porque a situação no casamento deles não era das melhores, e de noite esperaria ela ir para seu quarto e perguntaria o porque de tudo isso.

E assim foi, durante o jantar Sasuke soltou a bomba, por dentro Hinata se assustou pensando que o marida queria separar-se dela, já por fora deu de ombros como se estivesse fazendo pouco caso. Dirigiu-se a Mei e pediu para perguntar ao Sasuke se ele iria esta noite ou na seguinte. Sasuke resolveu responder diretamente a ela.

- Vou amanhã depois do trabalho, Mei amanhã quero que faça uma mala pra mim, de noite eu venho buscar.- e foi para o quarto de hóspedes sem esperar respostas.

Mei olhou para Hinata aflita com a situação em que a mesma se encontrava. Aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe no ombro balançando levemente.

- Hinata-sama a senhora está bem?- perguntou docemente.

- Hoje é o fim da farsa, ele não pode sair de casa e me deixar aqui sozinha, afinal eu sou a esposa dele.- disse se levantando.- Na hora que ele for dormir vou dizer a verdade. Obrigada Mei-chan.- e sumiu no corredor adentro.

- Espero que tudo se resolva!- disse Mei olhando para a direção em que Hinata seguira.

~/~

Já no quarto de hóspedes Sasuke estava deitado de lado esperando somente Hinata aparecer e lhe esclarecer tudo, também queri pedir-lhe desculpas pelo acontecimento no casamento do Hyuuga atrevido.

Ouviu a porta se abrir mais continuou na mesma posição, Hinata se deitou ao lado de Sasuke beijando-lhe as costas, o que causou arrepios no moreno.

- Sasuke...- ouviu ela lhe chamar durante os beijos.

- Hum...- grunhiu ele, somente esperando ela se explicar.

- Me perdoa?

Ao escutar as palavras proferidas por ela, virou-se automaticamente para ela encarando-a nos olhos.

- Te perdoar por oque?- perguntou.

- Por ter feito esse joguinho bobo e me passar por sonâmbula só para dormir com você.- ela disse sincera.

- Eu que tenho que lhe pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido no casamento do...- começou mais foi interrompido pelo dedinho que Hinata colocou em seus lábios.

- Tsk, esquece isso, não tem mais importância, eu só não quero continuar brigado com você. Sinto falta do seu cheiro, do seu abraço, dos seus beijos, eu realmente não consigo viver longe de você.- Disse a Hyuuga se impressionando pelas próprias palavras ditas.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, sinto falta do seu cheiro que me embriaga,-disse cheirando lhe os cabelos- sinto falta de sentir sua pele macia sob a minha- disse lhe abraçando pela cintura- e sinto falta de seus carinhos e beijos.- e por fim lhe beijou os lábios com vontade. Ficaram se sentindo por alguns minutos antes de separar-se dos beijos ofegantes.

- Eu te amo. - disse Sasuke beijando-lhe a face corada.

- Eu também te amo! - respondeu Hinata - A propósito, Gaara-kun me convidou para ser madrinha do casamento dele, oque você acha de viajar para Suna comigo?

**Fim**


End file.
